


Bejewelled

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Celebrimbor in Gondolin, Gen, Humour, M/M, actual fluff for this pairing is possible apparently, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor tries to dress Maeglin up like the proper prince of the Ñoldor he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bejewelled

"I really don’t think I need this many jewels" said Maeglin. "I’m going to sparkle like a - "

"Like a prince of the Ñoldor" interrupted Celebrimbor, finishing clasping a heavy silver and amethyst collar about Maeglin’s neck, sweeping back his hair and finishing with a soft, brushing kiss to Maeglin’s shoulder, before springing away to return to the jewellery box on his desk. "Which is what you are. High time you started dressing more like it."

Maeglin snorted. “There’s dressing like a Prince of the Ñoldor and then there’s taking it much too far” he plucked at the jewelled cuffs on his wrists and the network of shimmering jewelled chains that Celebrimbor had braided into his hair. “And I may not have seen much of the world outside Nan Elmoth and Gondolin, but I’m fairly certain that  _no one_  wears so much jewellery at once. You’re just exploiting me for your own amusement.”

Celebrimbor turned, his face a picture of innocence. “How could you say such a thing?” He held up a heavy belt of silver disks set with stones of different colours, a smirk playing about his lips.

Maeglin groaned. 


End file.
